The disclosure relates to a feed system that performs non-contact electric power supply (power transmission) to a device to be fed such as an electronic device. The disclosure also relates to a feed unit applied to such a feed system.
In recent years, attention has been given to a feed system (such as a non-contact feed system and a wireless charging system) that performs non-contact electric power supply (power transmission) to a CE device (Consumer Electronics Device) such as a portable telephone and a portable music player. This makes it possible to start charging merely by placing an electronic device (a secondary-side device) on a charging tray (a primary-side device), instead of starting charging by inserting (connecting) a connector of a power-supply unit such as an AC adapter into the device. In other words, terminal connection between the electronic device and the charging tray becomes unnecessary.
As a method of thus performing non-contact power supply, an electromagnetic induction method is well known. In recent years, a non-contact feed system using a method called a magnetic resonance method utilizing an electromagnetic resonance phenomenon has also been receiving attention. Such non-contact feed systems are disclosed in WO 00/027531, as well as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-102974, 2008-206233, 2002-34169, 2005-110399, and 2010-63245, for example.